


Thursday Nights are for Ice Cream

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies!, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: The family of 4 go out for ice cream and life lessons.





	Thursday Nights are for Ice Cream

“What do you want, Haneul? Strawberry? Cookies and cream?”

 

“Pwingos!”

 

Sungwoon chuckled at the toddler in his arms as he made eye contact with the girl over the counter. “You want sprinkles?” Haneul clasped his hands together and pointed at the rainbow sprinkles in the container.

 

“But what flavor do you want, bud?” Daniel said, putting Woojoo’s baby carriage on a rounded table along the wall.

 

The two year old looked at his dad blankly. Sungwoon wasn’t sure if he was thinking, didn’t understand the question or if he was going number 2 in his diaper.

 

“Daniel, what are you getting?”

 

“I’ll have the chocolate rocky road in a waffle cone, please. _Triple scoop._ ” He emphasized clearly.

 

Sungwoon pulled his hoodie string from Haneul’s mouth and looked at Daniel skeptically. “You’re not going to finish that.”

 

Daniel tilted his head and smirked. “Do you doubt me, babe?”

 

Sungwoon pursed his lips and grinned back at him. “Whatever. You’re paying.”

 

“That’s right! I’m paying. So what do you want?”

 

Woojoo hiccuped in his seat and stared wide eyed at Daniel wondering what that noise that came out of him was.

 

The girl handed Sungwoon the gigantic rocky road cone and he had to stop his son from going face first into the chocolate. Daniel took the cone with hungry eyes, wasting no time in taking a bite and cringing when the coldness hit his teeth.

 

“Can I have French vanilla with rainbow sprinkles, please? In a cup.”

 

“Absolutely!” The girl chirped. Haneul was flirting with her, sending her cute, hesitant smiles and then diving into Sungwoon’s neck.

 

Daniel lowered his ice cream to Woojoo’s mouth, dabbing his miniature lips with the sweetness. The infant flinched at the temperature but pressed his lips together savoring the taste.

 

“You like it?” Daniel cooed. He took another bite and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. The girl passed the cup to Sungwoon and Haneul received it with grabby hands.

 

“Take the spoon, please.” Haneul retracted his hands and grabbed the utensil from the girl’s hand. “Say thank you.”

 

“Thay doo.” He replied sweetly making the girl giggle. She moved to the register and faced Daniel.

 

“That’ll be 7500 won.”

 

Daniel passed her the cash while Sungwoon situated the kids at the table.

 

“Sit down. Haneul. Let go of my neck.” The baby’s feet curled up, avoiding touching the plastic chair Sungwoon was trying to put him in. The grip on his neck was strong enough to keep Haneul hanging even though Sungwoon wasn’t holding him. “Do you want to see me cry?”

 

Daniel returned to the table and tickled Haneul’s side, successfully loosening his grip so Sungwoon could sit him down and push in his chair. “Hey, kid. Only Dad can manhandle Daddy like that.” He joked.

 

“You know, when they’re older they’re going to be grossed out if you keep making comments like that. They’re going to know.” Sungwoon commented, stretching his neck in a circle.

 

Daniel licked his dripping ice cream cone and grabbed a napkin. “They have to learn where babies come from eventually.”

 

Sungwoon rolled his eyes but didn’t stop the chuckle that escaped. Haneul pushed himself onto his little feet and flattened his hands on the table, leaning towards Daniel’s cone.

 

“Dad!” He shrieked.

 

Daniel eyed his son and then his rocky road ice cream. “You want some?” The little boy opened his mouth, showcasing all his baby teeth and nodded greedily. Daniel dropped his elbow onto the table and put his hand up to Haneul. “You’re going to have to arm wrestle me for it. That’s the manly way of settling this.”

 

Sungwoon looked on amused as he adjusted the yellow blanket over Woojoo’s lap.

 

Confused, Haneul joined his hand to his dad’s larger one and looked up at him with eyes that said, “Is this what you wanted?” The feeling of his toddler’s hand that was 1/6 the size of his was too much for Daniel. He clutched his chest and gasped in adorableness. Haneul’s eyes crinkled as he giggled.

 

“Good job, Haneul! You defeated him with your cuteness. You learned from the best.” Sungwoon framed his chin with his thumb and index finger.

 

Daniel let the toddler mouth at his triple scoop and wiped the excess that dribbled down his chin. “So, he has your cuteness, your lips and possibly your height. What does he have from me?”

 

Sungwoon pulled his spoon from his mouth and glared at him for the height comment. “Your sleeping habits.”

 

Woojoo gurgled in his baby carriage and Sungwoon fed him some of his vanilla ice cream. The infant smacked his gums together and stuck his fingers in his mouth.

 

“Does he really? He’s always curled up when I check on him.”

 

“I see him in starfish position sometimes. His wife is going to have a hard time.” Sungwoon lamented.

 

Daniel smiled and took another mouthful. “You sound like you speak from experience.”

 

“Yeah, my other husband.” Sungwoon playfully smirked and Daniel pouted his lips distastefully.

 

While Sungwoon was finishing his cup, having shared a few scoops with both Woojoo and Haneul, Daniel was two scoops into his massive cone. He wiggled around in his seat trying to hold back his grimace. He was stuffing himself full, but he couldn’t let his husband know that. He sighed and rotated the cone around in his hand finding the next spot to work on.

 

Sungwoon knew Daniel too well, though, and recognized the discomfort on his face. “Can I have a bite?” Easily, Daniel forfeited his ice cream and Sungwoon took a few bites. He handed it back and Daniel bit into the cone. “Told you you weren’t going to finish it.” He said, watching over Haneul who was tipping the cup into his mouth to drink the sprinkles.

 

“I am going to finish it! I still have space.” Daniel exclaimed, licking the now soft ice cream with more fervor than before. He was going to prove Sungwoon wrong.

 

A yawn escaped Woojoo’s petite mouth and he began to settle into his seat. Sungwoon watched his eyes blink slower and slower and then startle open as his older brother dropped Daniel’s phone to the ground with a resounding clatter. After a few boring minutes of watching Daniel painfully shove down the ice cream, Sungwoon approached the counter and asked for a container. The babies were starting to fuss, getting restless in their respected seats.

 

“Here. The kids want to go home.” Haneul lifted his arms and Sungwoon hoisted him onto his hip, taking Woojoo’s baby carriage in his other hand.

 

“Home?” Haneul asked, rubbing his right eye with his fist.

 

“Yes sir.” Sungwoon bumped his head to his son’s.

 

Daniel dumped his dessert into the container with no fight, but his mouth continued to run. “I would have finished it! But since the kids want to go home, I can’t keep our little angels waiting.” He pinched Haneul’s cheek.

 

“That’s why I’m always right.”

 

Daniel took the baby carriage from Sungwoon’s hand and scrunched his nose. “What are you? The wife that’s always right?”

 

“Hey! I’m the _husband_ that’s always right. Excuse you.” Sungwoon lifted his leg to kick Daniel’s behind.

 

They buckled the kids into their car seats, Woojoo facing the rear, and started the car for their short trek home. The afternoon sun turning into a twilight sky entertained Haneul enough to keep him quiet for a while.

 

“Jaehwan stopped into the office today and we went to lunch.” Sungwoon narrated as he typed out an email on his phone. “He was telling me how his little girl started drawing on the walls, so his wife was scrubbing them down and the little girl started screaming.” He snickered.

 

“What was she saying?”

 

“Why, mommy, why?! That’s my art! Mommy and daddy don’t love me!”

 

Daniel chuckled. “Dramatic like her dad. I wonder what bad things Haneul will be doing at that age. Woojoo will be a saint.”

 

“We don’t have to deal with that yet. In another 3 years.” Sungwoon replied breezily.  

 

“You better hope Haneul’s terrible twos don’t start to kick in.”

 

“Shh! Don’t put that into the universe! Our kids are angels.” Sungwoon turned sideways and peered into the backseat. “Haneul?” The little boy hummed in response. “Is Woojoo sleeping?”

 

The two year old reached his hand to his brother’s car seat and tilted his head until he had a good view of the smaller baby’s face. The infant was sound asleep, head cushioned by the soft material of the seat.

 

“Sweep, mommy.”

 

Sungwoon almost broke his neck diving between the driver and passenger’s seat. He almost made Daniel pull over. “Mommy? I’m Daddy, Haneul!”

 

Haneul stared at him with that inquisitive look of a child and then pointed to Daniel. “Mommy?” He asked.

 

Again, Sungwoon was thrown through a loop. “That’s Dad.” He answered perplexed.

 

The toddler’s index finger that was still pointed dropped to his lap dejectedly as if he’d solved a puzzle only to have it broken apart again. “Dad. Dad. Where mommy?” He asked in his choppy baby talk. It was said so simply yet Sungwoon had no instant answer for such a serious question. He faced Daniel with wide eyes and laid his head against the seat.

 

“Isn’t it too early to be having this conversation?” The corners of Daniel’s mouth pulled up as he turned down the radio. He was also a bit baffled but for Sungwoon’s sake chose to disguise it.

 

This only served to prove Sungwoon’s belief that Haneul was a genius. “I can’t believe we have to talk about this so early. Where did he hear that?”

 

“Maybe when you mentioned Jaehwan’s wife. You said the word.” Daniel glanced at him briefly.

 

“So now it’s my fault?”

 

“No! I was just-”

 

Sungwoon reached over and squeezed Daniel’s thigh. “I’m kidding.” He smiled at him teasingly. Bracing himself, Sungwoon placed his attention back on their eldest son. “Haneul, when two people love each other, uh, it doesn’t matter if it’s a mommy and a daddy or two mommies or two daddies.”

 

Haneul squeezed the soft teddy bear he liked to keep with him on car rides and asked, “Lub?” Daniel grinned and adjusted the rear view mirror so he could catch Haneul’s reaction.

 

“Yes baby, love. Just like how dad and daddy love you and Joojoo. That’s why there isn’t a mommy here.”

 

“Lub.” Haneul repeated with more understanding. Sungwoon prepared himself to field more questions but the toddler ended it at that, continuing to play with his teddy bear like nothing.

 

A grin creeped onto Sungwoon’s face once he realized he was off the hook and he sunk back into his seat.

 

“You handled that well, babe.” Daniel commented, turning onto their street.

 

“Thanks.” Sungwoon said quietly. Daniel placed his open palm on Sungwoon’s knee and the older gripped it tightly.

 

“What are you thinking?” Daniel squeezed their hands gently.

 

Sungwoon pointed his wistful gaze at the view outside his window. “Will the boys be okay? Growing up with two dads?”

 

It was a surprise for Daniel to hear these doubts emerge from his husband who was always the more confident one between the two. When Haneul was born, Daniel had his uncertainties but through Sungwoon’s sailor mouth and sharp wit he got over it; so, he decided to return the favor.

 

“We make an amazing pair of parents. Our kids will never not experience what it is to be loved. Society can kiss my-” He paused to peek his eyes at Haneul through the rear view mirror now knowing that the two year old picked up words from other’s conversations, and whispered, “-ass. We’re raising a new generation of kids who will be more accepting and understanding than they could ever be. And there’s nothing wrong with that.” He felt Sungwoon inhale and exhale and was proud that his words had sunk in. He smiled brightly at him and parked the car in their driveway.

 

“We have to do this again with Woojoo when he learns to talk.” Sungwoon groaned, unbuckling his seatbelt.

 

“I think Woojoo is more perceptive. He’ll understand before we even need to explain it.” Daniel opened the backseat and gave Haneul his container of ice cream to hold while he detached him from his car seat. The second Daniel put the toddler onto his feet the container hit the ground, cracking open and spilling its contents onto the driveway.

 

“Ugh! My ice cream!” Daniel yelled miserably, pulling at his hair.

 

Haneul looked up from the mess innocently and gripped his dad’s leg. “It’s ‘kay, Dad.” He crouched down to inspect the chocolate on the gravel. “No pwingos.”


End file.
